


Schlaflos

by RobinCase



Series: Schnipselsammlung [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinCase/pseuds/RobinCase
Summary: Auch Schlafen erfordert gewisse Vorraussetzungen...aber manchmal gibt es irgendwie auch besseres zu tun.





	Schlaflos

 

Boerne schnarchte.

So laut, dass es eigentlich ein Wunder war, dass nicht schon der Putz von der Decke kam. Entnervt zog Thiel sich das Kissen über den Kopf. Wann hörte das denn endlich mal auf? Wie konnte denn ein einzelner Mensch, ein schlafender Mensch, so einen Krach machen? Die Daunen konnten die Geräuschkulisse nicht wirklich dämpfen und außerdem kriegte er so keine Luft mehr. Seufzend ließ er das Kissen wieder sinken und starrte an die Decke.

Am liebsten hätte er Boerne einfach die Nase zugehalten. Aber der konnte ja schließlich nichts dafür und so schlimm war es eigenlich auch nur, wenn er erkältet war. Außerdem weckte Boerne ihn nie, und, auch wenn er das niemals zugegeben hätte, er schlief bestimmt auch nicht gerade lautlos.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite und sah zu Boerne herüber. Das Licht der Straßenlaterne warf scharfe Schatten auf das schlafende Gesicht und eine dunkle Haarsträhne verdeckte das ihm zugewandte Auge, flatterte immer wieder im stetigen Atem. Thiel musste lächeln. Er zog eine Hand unter der köstlich warmen Decke hervor und strich Boerne sanft die widerspenstige Strähne aus der Stirn. Der zog kaum merklich die Nase kraus, drehte sich ein bisschen mehr in seine Richtung und schnarchte seelenruhig weiter.

Thiel lächelte.

Vielleicht gab es ja doch Schlimmeres als nachts wach zu liegen und jemanden schnarchen zu hören. Nicht jemanden, Boerne. Das Schnarchen brach ab. Eine Hand griff nach ihm und zog ihn näher. Als Boerne wieder anfing zu schnarchen, lag sein Mund direkt an seinem Ohr und es war tatsächlich ziemlich laut.

Aber es gab wirklich Schlimmeres.

Viel Schlimmeres.


End file.
